Let The Games Begin!
by This Is Our Show
Summary: Everyone's at camp and Chiron has something exciting up his sleeve. Each cabin is launched into the adventure of the first ever Half-Blood Games. Who will come out victorious? How many souls will be eaten? How many people want to kill Jason anyway? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

Nico's black converse appearing in my pancakes wasn't actually the highlight of my day.

"Oh, uh hi there Annabeth.." Nico started awkwardly. I just shook my head and stared at him. Almost every other camper had their eyes glued on the scene and I saw Nico's face turning bright red. "What, did you really expect me not to make a dramatic entrance?" He said, trying to laugh it off.

Mr. D threw an apple at his head and told him to get down before he fed him to the harpies.

"Shadow traveling?" I asked trying not to laugh at him.

"Not my fault you people moved the tables." I gave Nico a hug after he climbed down.

"What are you doing here! We've missed you!" Nico had been spending some time in the underworld and we didn't think he would be able to make it back to camp for the summer.

"Chiron IM'ed me and said that it was really important I got here by today, so here I am!" That was really strange, I hadn't heard there was anything going on and I didn't like not being in on things. I stomped over to Chiron ready to take care of that problem.

"Uh, why did you need Nico here? What's going on?" I demanded.

"Just waiting for one more familiar face… and here she is." Chiron said just as a group of girls came into the pavilion. Thalia was leading them.

Really confused about what was going on, I ran over to Thalia and tackled her in a hug. Chiron called everyone's attention and I turned to face him. Nico, looking very uncomfortable slowly backed up towards us.

"As you can see, we have a few guests today, Mr. di Angelo and the Hunters. I know, as I have already been asked by Ms. Chase, that you are all very confused as to what is going on-"

Chiron was interrupted by Connor and Travis running into the pavilion wearing no shirts with 'Half' painted on Connor's chest and 'Blood' on Travis'. They were carrying a banner above their heads that read _Official 2011 Half- Blood Games, _with every god's symbol around the edge. Looking very depressed, none other than Percy Jackson came in after them, 'Games' painted on his chest and he was carrying a huge gold trophy in the shape of a goblet. Nico let out a whoop and yelled "You go Jackson!"

Percy flipped him off.

"Yes, the Half- Blood games. I'm sure you are all excited to hear all about them so why don't we let our, err, mascots tell you." Chiron said.

"EACH CABIN IS A TEAM." Connor began.

"EACH OF THE 11 TEAMS GETS TO CHOOSE AN EVENT IN WHICH ALL TEAMS WILL PARTICIPATE IN!" Travis continued

"First place will earn your team 10 points, second place 8, third place 5, and everything else is 0. The team with the most points at the end wins this trophy and a prize that only Chiron knows." Percy said _very_ unenthusiastically. It seemed odd to me, normally he'd be all over this kind-of thing! I just couldn't figure out…

"This is so awesome! Annabeth, aren't you so psyched!" Thalia said beaming. I just nodded. It was on.

Jason's POV

You go the bathroom for five minutes and when you get back the world's turned upside down. I tried to process what was going on. Percy and the Stolls had on no shirts. My sister was here. There was some emo guy standing next to Annabeth. Everyone was excitedly talking about something..

I walked behind Percy and tapped him on the shoulder. "What's going on?"

Percy turned around startled, he pointed to the sign Connor and Travis were holding "You can read."  
>"Yeah not ancient Greek…"<p>

He sighed, "Demigod games."

I smiled at him. "That sure clears everything up. It's ok, I'll go ask someone smart. Like Annabeth." Then I ran away before I got slapped.

"JASON!" Thalia shouted as she squeezed me.

"Uh, hi Thalia." I said trying to breathe. She let go of me and grinned.

"Ha, sorry. "

I pointed at the goth kid, "Who's that?"

Thalia thumped the back of my head. "Jason, get some manners!" She scolded me.

The kid looked me up and down before sticking out his hand and saying, "Name's Nico."

I shook his hand and said, "I'm Jason, Thalia's brother."

Nico's jaw dropped. "Yeah, I've been gone too long."

Thalia explained the half-blood games to me, it sounded great except one thing.. "But me and Percy are the only ones on our teams then!" I complained.

"Me too," This Nico character added. Wait is he a son of…

"You're Hades' kid?" I asked surprised. Nico nodded.

Annabeth shrugged, "Better use that to your advantage."

Piper's POV

I lead my siblings back to our cabin, as did the rest of the counselors. We had until this evening's bonfireto decide on our event. I got out a notebook and a purple gel pen, and then went around the room getting everyone's ideas.

So far we had:

Blind folded makeovers

High heel race

Best piece of gossip

Prettiest model

Cutest couple

I thought they were all pretty good, but I was looking for something with a little more spunk. More attitude. Let's show everyone what were really made of!

I snapped my fingers. "I got it."

Percy's POV

I walked with Annabeth down to the amphitheater after dinner. Each cabin's leader was presenting their cabin's event for the half-blood games.

I had nothing.

I was kind of hoping a hell hound would crash the sing along so I could have some more time to think. But of course I couldn't be that lucky. After a rousing song of "Going on a minotaur hunt" Chiron announced that the time had come. Dear gods help me, I'm screwed.

"Cabin one!" Chiron called and Jason Grace walked down to the front, Thalia cheering for him like crazy.

"A race!" Jason called. "In the air!"

This was met by plenty of booing.

"Smart kid," Annabeth mused. "He gets the advantage of being able to manipulate air while the rest of us will have to come up with a way to be able to fly."

Jason was grinning as he walked back up to his seat in between Leo Valdez and Piper McLean.

"Cabin three!" Chiron said, skipping Hera's cabin for obvious reasons. Nobody came down. Annabeth pushed me and said "That's you seaweed brain!" Everyone had seen this little scene and were now laughing. This was not a good start.

I slowly walked to the front. I hesitated, trying to think of something not embarrassing, when it came to me: "Sand castle competition." This was met by some snickering, mostly from the Ares kids, but went across pretty well.

Miranda Gardiner announced the Demeter cabin was going with a strawberry picking contest.

The Ares cabin was having a (what a surprise) hand-to-hand combat event.

Annabeth's cabin was doing a Greek trivia jeopardy game.

Will Solace from Apollo's cabin said they decided on a "Poetry throw down."

Thalia told everyone the hunters were doing an archery contest.

Next Leo said his cabin had chosen a make something old into something new contest.

Piper's cabin was doing an obstacle course to find Aphrodite's golden apple.

Hermes' cabin was doing a scavenger hunt.

Nico announced his brilliant plan of the messiest cabin.

Tomorrow the games would begin.

A/N;;

_I think it turned out a'ight. _

If anybody wants us to continue the story, reviews would be good.

…_So R&R…._

Also we are aware that we skipped the Dionysus cabin and the minor gods/goddesses. We did it on purpose because none of those cabins are really explained in the books.

_In case you were wondering.._

And also, you probably noticed that Percy and Jason are both at camp. We don't have a back story for that.

_Oh well._

Review! Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's POV

I was awoken by the very horrible sound of Reveille played on the lyre by the Apollo cabin. Trust me, it's not something you ever want to hear. It did get me out of bed though so I could go kick some Apollo kid butt for disturbing my beauty sleep. Yeah I know what you're thinking. Leo you're already so unbelievably handsome! Why on Earth would you need beauty sleep? But looks like this don't come easy you know.

My cabin and I marched up to our pavilion donned in our Hephaestus attire. We all had on hard hats and tool belts, plus shirts that read _Hephaestus or Bust_ with a picture of a sledge hammer under.

We all looked pretty beast.

Waiting for us at our table was today's schedule. It said as follows:

**DAY ONE OF HALF- BLOOD GAMES**

**8:00 RISE AND SHINE CAMPERS (MUSIC BROUGHT TO YOU BY MR. D) AND BREAKFAST**

**9:00 PREPERATIONS FOR TODAY'S EVENTS**

**10:00 JASON'S RACE**

**10:30 CABIN THREE'S SAND CASTLE BUILDING COMPETITION**

**11:00 DEMETER'S CABIN'S STRAWBERRY PICKING CONTEST**

**11:30 ARES' CABIN'S HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT MATCH**

**12:00 LUNCH, CURRENT RANKINGS ANNOUNCED**

**1:00 FREE TIME/ PREPERTION FOR AFTERNOON EVENTS**

**2:00 ATHENA'S CABIN'S JEOPARDY GAME**

**2:30 "POETRY THROW DOWN"**

**3:00 HUNTRESSES' ARCHERY CHALLENGE**

**3:30 MAKING SOMETHING OLD INTO SOMETHING NEW (MR. VALDEZ INSISTED I CALL IT ARTS & CRAFTS ON STEROIDS)**

**4:00 APHRODITE'S GOLDEN APPLE OBSTACLE COURSE**

**4:30 HERMES' CABIN'S SCAVENGER HUNT**

**5:00 THE MESS YOU ALL WILL HAVE TO CLEAN UP THANKS MR. DI ANGELO**

**5:30 CLEANING UP SAID MESS/ FREE TIME**

**6:30 DINNER**

**7:30 BONFIRE AND SINGALONG**

**8:30 ONE LAST THING..**

**9:00 AWARD CEREMONY**

**10:00 PREPARE FOR BED (LIGHTS OUT AT 11)**

Today was going to be a long day. I tried, I really did, to concentrate on making a game plan so we could use our preparation time effectively, but my ADHD brain wouldn't let me.

Everyone around us was expressing their team spirit just as brightly as we were. Piper and her minions had turned the beauty up to 100 percent with their hair and make-up done, plus the girls were all wearing formal dresses and the guys in suits. Not very smart for a day full of physical activity, but I wasn't going to be the one to say anything. They each had _Aphrodite _written inside a heart somewhere on them.

Annabeth's cabin all had on graduation caps and trench coats, which frightened me a little to be honest. On the back of each person's coat was embroidered_ Ἀθήνη _with an owl. How they managed to crank those out on a days notice was beyond me. We on the other hand barely had time for our iron-ons.

Hermes' group was clad in black ski masks (playing up the whole thief thing) and wearing shirts that read Yo_u've got mail!_ Underneath the words they had an actual envelope attached to their shirt with _Hermes gonna bring it_ written in black sharpie. On all of their shoes were tiny white wings.

Ares' gang had on white shirts splattered with what I hoped was just red paint. On the back was a picture of a hog's head and _ARES_ in big red block letters. Each kid had their weapon of choice proudly displayed for everyone to see- and fear.

The Demeter kids had on tie- dye with lots of flowers in their hair. They had _Doing it for Demeter_ on the back of their shirts in rainbow letters. I couldn't help but feel bad for them, they were obviously the underdogs. The rest of us had wit, strength, smarts, unbelievable powers, and what did they have? Grain.

Apollo's cabin had on bright, _bright¸ _yellow lab coats with hats in the shape of half suns. On the chest pockets of their coats it said _Apollo M.D._ and there was about 50 pens in their pockets. I was about to go have a little discussion with Will Solace about his lyre playing, but then the huntress' walked in.

Each girl had on navy blue overalls with little white stars that -get this -actually _glowed_. Thalia had a crescent moon on the front of her overalls instead of stars. They all had on white snow boots and had the quivers over their backs. Their hair was braided in a crown around their heads and Glitter dusted their eyes. _Artemis' Avengers _was written on the front of their overalls in white puffy paint.

It was beautiful.

While the hunters momentarily distracted me, I missed the Big Three guys walking in with their swag on.

Team Hades had on a black motorcycle jacket, black skinny jeans, black boots, a black shirt that read _The H Word_ and black aviator shades. A normal outfit for this kid as far as I could tell.

Jason was a whole other story. He had on sky blue converse high tops, blue tights, a blue shirt that said _Jupiter: Superman's Third Identity_ and a blue sheet tied around his neck for a cape. What a tool. Everyone was pointing and laughing at him, but he was living up every moment.

Percy had on flippers, a wetsuit, goggles, and a snorkel. There was a streak of sunscreen on his nose and a single piece of seaweed on top of his head. Apparently there was some joke between him and Annabeth about seaweed, but I never got it. On Percy's wetsuit front it said _I SWIM FOR POSEIDON _

Between the three of them, I'd never be able to choose which represented their father the best. It was really epic.

After everyone had sat down at their team table, Chiron announced, "After breakfast, all teams will have one hour to prepare for the activities. Remember everyone, the team with the most points wins so try your hardest. In addition to the competitions themselves, throughout the day I shall be giving hints to what the prize is. At the end of the day, if anyone can guess the prize, their team shall receive ten bonus points. Good luck!"

A/N;;

_Two chapters done! And we haven't chosen the prize yet!_

Yea so if anyone is even reading this.. Reviewing would be cool.

…_.Please? Anyone?_


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

As soon as we were dismissed from breakfast, the hall was empty. Everyone ran back to their cabins as fast as they could, getting ready for the air race. I led my cabin back and waited for everyone to sit down before I began.

"Suggestions?"

The moment the word left my mouth, the cabin exploded with sound. People with blue prints and sketches, everyone trying to get their ideas out.

I waited patiently for, oh, ten seconds or so before shouting, "SHUT UP!"

The room immediately fell silent. I quickly scanned the papers that were shoved at me before selecting one. I looked it over then said, "Let's go into the forest!"

Nico's POV

I walked back to my cabin, a smug look on my face. I had the perfect plan to win this race. So I took a nap.

_60 minutes later.._

At ten to ten, a loud rapping sounded on my door, waking me up. "What?" I growled, not bothering to get up.

Percy opened the door. "Come on, let's walk over." I sat up slowly, cracking my neck, before joining Percy at the door. We walked over to the amphitheater where the other cabins had already gathered. Many kids turned as we approached so I used the opportunity to summon a Fury.

Thalia's POV

I turned around when I heard one of the newer hunters let out a shriek. Then I saw Nico di Angelo riding a Fury. Why was I not surprised?

At the starting line along with Nico and his new pet, were Percy and Blackjack, some wimpy Athena girl riding a giant owl, a Hermes' guy with winged black converse, Nyssa from Hephaestus cabin on some machine, a Demeter girl carrying a weaved basket, an Apollo kid in _the _Sun Chariot (how the Hades had he got that?), an Aphrodite girl with, get this, _wings_ (like that's going to work), an Ares guy with a.. _sling shot_? Where are people getting these ideas? Megan from my team was at the starting line in a hot air balloon. Jason just stood there.

Off to the side seated at a long table, were Grover, Mr. D, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Across the front of the table was a banner that read _JUDGES_. A top the table was the golden trophy, waiting for me.

Chiron explained that the representative must stay in the air going from the starting line to my pine and back. If any of them touched the ground, they would be disqualified from the event.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Chiron shouted, and they were off.

Jason, Nico, Percy, the guy from Hermes, the guy from Apollo, and the girl from Athena took off right away. I watched Megan rise into the air before I turned back to the other teams. Nyssa was standing beside her machine, kicking it and cursing loudly in ancient Greek. The Aphrodite girl flapped her wings desperately, but it was obvious she was going nowhere. The Demeter girl was attempting to build a vine bridge, standing on top of the amphitheater. She was working hard but going too slowly. The guy from Ares was sitting in the sling shot while his team mates were in a shouting match with the judges. Apparently the guy in the sling shot couldn't reach the trigger and the judges wouldn't allow anyone else to pull it. Well, that's four down.

Nobody's POV

Jason was in the lead with Liam from Apollo cabin right behind him. Percy was almost neck in neck with Liam, but Blackjack looked pretty burned out. Nico's fury was in a fight with the owl and Nico was holding on for dear life while Samantha from Athena's cabin had already fallen and was currently clinging to the top of a pine tree. Daniel from Hermes' cabin was way behind the rest with his shoes barely keeping him aloft. Megan had just passed Daniel and threw a rock at him. He went down.

Lily from Demeter's cabin, making slow progress on her bridge, failed to notice the Ares guy, Dodger, had replaced himself with a giant boulder in the slingshot, and aimed it towards the bridge, meaning he was out. Once she had enough made to stand on it, he released the rock and it went hurling towards her. Luckily, Grover ran and caught Lily before things got ugly. Grover, being Grover, set her on the ground. Demeter's cabin was out.

Jason's POV

I'm flying, flying, flying. Not filing or flinging. I reached my sister's tree and had just turned around when I felt and arrow whiz past my head. Oh little Liam, it's on.

I feared if I used too much energy then I wouldn't be able to keep flying. Or maybe I would pass out and die, but let's think positive.

Oh screw it, this is for Jupiter. I sent a bolt of lightning straight at the Sun Chariot and heard Liam scream as he fell towards the ground. Yea, you mess with me, you get the bolt.

While I hovered, taking a quick break after using all that energy, Percy zoomed past me. Quickly following was Nico, with Athena's owl in his Fury's claws. Megan was about to pass me when I took off.

Megan started throwing rocks at me, trying to knock me out of the sky. I knew I didn't have enough energy to pull another trick. I just had to keep dodging the infernal stones.

Percy's POV

_I CAN'T DO IT! PERCY! I CAN'T DO IT!_

I'd been listening to that for about the last two minutes, so I just kept ignoring him. Nico was coming up fast and the Fury was quite angry. Apparently it had dropped its owl and Nico, my best friend, had told the Fury that it was my fault.

Great.

Finally the amphitheater was in sight. I was surprised to see so many teams still on the ground. I could see Annabeth trying to get her sibling out of the tree that she had been dropped into. Sucks to be her. Only 6 yards left, I was so close. And then the stupidest Pegasus in the world decided to slow down. Nico and Jason shot pass me and Megan threw a rock that struck the back of my head. Then she passed me too.

I kicked Blackjack, desperately asking him to go. Only after I promised him 60 gazillion sugar cubes did he rocket forward. Jason and Nico were tied, about to cross the finish line. I had passed Megan, but apparently she still thought she had a chance. She threw a hunk of meat into the air which passed the eye of the Fury. It turned abruptly, knocking Nico off mere feet from the finish line. Jason finished in first.

_Go get him?_ Blackjack asked me.

I nodded sadly.

We caught Nico and finished the race before Megan. I made sure he was behind me so I took second. He only got third because I saved his stupid butt.

Annabeth's POV

Percy, Jason, Nico, Liam, Megan, Lily, Samantha, Nyssa, Daniel, Dodger, and Michelle from Aphrodite's cabin gathered in front of the judging table.

"Lily and Dodger were disqualified for touching the ground." Rachel informed us.

"Nyssa and Michelle failed to ever get _off_ the ground and therefore were also disqualified." Mr. D announced.

"Samantha and Liam never actually _touched _the ground since they both fell into trees but they didn't cross the finish line so they are disqualified."

"Jason crossed the finish line first, then Percy, then Nico, then Megan. So Jason has earned Team Jupiter 10 points, Percy has earned Team Poseidon 8 points, and Nico has earned Team Hades 5 points," Rachel finished. Only three people cheered. I wasn't one of them.

Suddenly, coming down from the sky was a furious Sun god. "Hey there Dad," Liam choked out looking guilty.

"WHAT THE-"

"Hades." Thalia said over Apollo's cursing.

"-HAPPENED TO MY SUN CHARIOT? I THOUGHT YOU SAID NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN TO IT! WHY IS IT A PILE OF METAL? WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS? WHOEVER IT IS, I HAVE A LITTLE POEM FOR YOU: 

YOU BROKE MY CHARIOT

I AM MAD

UNLESS YOU FIX IT NOW

YOU ARE DEAD."

"That didn't rhyme," Thalia noted.

"IT'S A SUBTLE RHYME!"

"Oh-kay then.."

Everyone turned to face Jason who looked like he was about to throw up.

Jason's POV

I was about to throw up.

"Hey there Apollo, you know I'm actually a Roman demigod, right? So maybe you should deal with me in your Roman form?" I said, trying to make him into a form who I would be more familiar with and could possibly avoid being killed by.

"Fine," Apollo said.

Nothing happened. Oh yea, Apollo's Roman form is… still Apollo.

This was bad.

A/N;;

_Don't you just love cliff hangers? Mwahahaha…_

Don't just sit there! Gods, review already! Or Apollo will eat Jason.

_Do it for Jason! _

And your soul! Don't forget you soul!

…_what? _

That was such an epic fail! Haha I hate you Katy Perry. Jk.

…_You're cut off of sugar. _

REVIEW_._

_I'm in for a long night.._

_R&R!_


	4. Chapter 4

Thalia's POV

Thankfully, the Hephaestus cabin managed to convince Apollo his chariot would be good to go by tomorrow if he promised not to hurt Jason. Hey, problem solved; new and improved sun chariot for the god and a not barbequed baby brother for me. I consider that a win-win situation.

It was now 10:30, so there was huge clump of people making their way towards the lake for the next event; sand castles.

Every person from their cabin had to participate once before any of them could go again, so I sent in Leah and Emily. Since this particular event required two people, Percy, Nico, and Jason were allowed to pick one other being to help them out. Nico picked Leo Valdez and Jason picked me. I only accepted after making sure that I would still be able to participate in a different event as well. Percy was about to choose his partner when a huge creature came into view, coming towards us. He looked so familiar…

"Tyson!" Percy shouted, running to give his half-brother a hug. "Are you ready to build some sand castles, big guy?"

Tyson just smiled, "Whatever you want Percy!"

When we got to the lake we were greeted by eleven large piles of sand and a variety of plastic gardening tools including buckets and shovels. In front of each pile of sand was a name plate with a cabin name on it. Jason and I started making our way over to the pile labeled ZEUS/JUPITER as Chiron's voice rang out through a megaphone.

"Competitors! To your sand piles!" Everyone who was not competing was directed to a cluster of collapsible picnic tables. "On your marks, get set, _go!_"

Nobody's POV

"-_go!_" And they were off. Some of the campers pulled out blueprints while others ran straight for the tools. The campers not competing watched and cheered for their teammates. Looking over at the competition, Percy was probably the furthest ahead, having already sculpted a base, while the Ares' cabin's representatives were arguing, their sand untouched.

After twenty minutes, Chiron announced the end of the competition and the judges walked over to the sculptures. The Zeus cabin had created a poorly constructed lightning bolt. The Demeter cabin had created a sand garden. Unfortunately, they had failed at the art of sculpting plants. The Ares cabin…..still had not touched their pile of sand. Athena's cabin had formed an elaborate castle with windows and everything. Apollo's cabin was disqualified for 'inappropriate use of sand'. The Artemis cabin had also created a standard castle, similar to the Athena cabin's castle but not nearly as stuThis immediately brought about a round of 'Cheater!' and 'Copycat!' which the judges ignored. The Hephaestus cabin created an amazing, nearly lifelike rendition of Hephaestus himself. The Aphrodite cabin had simply drawn hearts in the sand. The Hades' cabin had created….It appeared to be a castle. If you squinted. A lot. The Poseidon cabin created a seascape with dolphins and mermaids and ponies. A great idea, not so greatly sculpted. The Hermes cabin had actually succeeded in burying a very angry Clarisse in the sand.

The judges went around, closely examining each creation. Well, at least Rachel and Grover did, Mr. D just laughed at everyone's poor attempt.

Rachel snagged Chiron's mega phone. "Listen up people! Ok so as a unanimous decision; the winner is Annabeth and McKenna from the Athena cabin! Second place is awarded to the Hephaestus cabin and third place to the Poseidon cabin! Major props to the Hermes' cabin though, that really is an accomplishment there! Ok so everyone needs to be at the strawberry patch in five minutes, and, uh, nice job everyone!" The last bit was clearly sarcasm.

Nico's POV

Ok, so pretty much I'm screwed. Sand castles just aren't my thing, imagine that. Now a strawberry picking contest, surprisingly plants don't take well to the son of Hades. Actually, I don't have much hope until my own event.

Ok Nico, time to play offense. Percy, Jason, Annabeth and Leo are the only ones ahead of me, so just make sure they don't win anything else and I might actually have a chance.

Everyone had now joined together at the fields. Chiron told us that we would have seven minutes to pick as many strawberry's as possible. They would be measured by weight and the winners would be announced.

The whistle blew. It was go time. I didn't even bother taking a bucket with me, I just ran over to where Percy was quickly picking and made all the plants in a thirty meter radius of him shrivel up and die. I then hurried over to Jason before I got hit. The plants around him began to die as well. A blond haired, grey eyed boy wasn't to far away and I will the plants by him to die too. A surge of exhaustion swept over we and I had to sit down to keep myself from collapsing.

The Demeter kids were obviously going to win this one. The boy was easily bending the plants to his will and having them drop their fruit into his basket. The Hermes' girl was snatching fruit out of everyone else's baskets without them noticing. The Hephaestus kids had made some sort of contraption that was picking strawberries a mile a minute while the boy from their cabin just sat there. The Ares girl wasn't having much luck going at it the old fashioned way, but she seemed determined to win. The boy from the Athena cabin was running trying to reach some plants that _weren't_ dead, as was Jason, and Percy. One of the Hunters, I think her name was Diana, was working quickly. Wow, she was kind of pretty… No, focus Nico. A girl from Apollo's cabin was humming some tune that was making the strawberries grow in size. The girl from the Aphrodite cabin was inspecting each berry and only putting the ones in her basket that were "pretty" enough. Just as I was regaining my strength, I heard the whistle blow. Time was up.

While we were waiting for the results to be announced I spotted Percy and Annabeth having some sort of serious conversation. And cue the Nico. I quickly shadow traveled to behind Annabeth, snatched her hat out of her back pocket, then shadow traveled away before she could see me. This just might be helpful.

"Alright everyone," Chiron said through his megaphone, "the winner is-"

A/N;;

Answering reviewer questions, answering reviewer questions, answering reviewer questions, yeah! (To the tune of _Finding twitter questions _by Smosh.)

TO SWEEETLY BLISSFUL: _Thank-you very much for your critique._

TO SLYSHINDI: _Thanks._

TO MAERAD-OF-PELLINOR28: _I agree, but then again they're really strong._

TO BEST GYRL: Dude, I know. Thalico is like an epic fail. Just say no.

TO 14YOUTUBE: Thanks, that means a lot.

TO LUCIA DIANA- NINJA QUEEN: Pssh, heck yes. (:

TO READIN'ONCLOUD9: _Thanks._

TO IAMANNABETH: Nope. _All suggestions are open though!_

TO WINONABCD: _Thanks._

TO FALAFALAFAPANCAKES: Dude, your pen name makes our pen name look as lame as Katy Perry. _Thanks for the review._

Ok so, if somebody reviews our story for 5 new updates, we'll write a story of your choosing. You can choose the book, plot, characters, pairings, everything. So the reviews only count if they're for the latest chapter. Just puttin' a little incentive out there for ya.

Hahaha cliffy! Just had to say that cuz I hate it when people say that!

OK NOW GO REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

RE-WROTE SEPTEMBER 25TH 2011

Annabeth's POV

"The Hephaestus cabin!"

I was only half listening though, because I was too worried about what was up with Percy. He knew something I didn't, something about these games.

This will have to be inquired about later.

"Second place goes to the Demeter cabin and in third place is the Apollo cabin!"

I mentally calculated the current scores. Leo's cabin has eighteen points, Jason and me both have ten, the Demeter cabin has eight, Percy has thirteen, the Apollo cabin and Nico both have five points, and the Ares' cabin, Aphrodite cabin, Hermes' cabin and the Hunters all have zero.

So were tied for second, that I can live with.

We had to make our way to the arena for the next event, hand to hand combat. I was going to send in Daniel, he was quick on his feet and might be able to pull us first.

I glanced around at the other competitors. Piper McLean, Connor Stoll, Jake Mason, Tyson, Clarisse LaRue, Will Solace, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, and Arthur Lennon from the Demeter cabin. What was up with so many of the counselors competing? Much better strategy to wait for the scavenger hunt since most of them would know the camp the best.

The Ares' cabin had decided on a sudden death match which basically meant the last person standing won. The object was to push your competitors outside the circle drawn on the arena ground. Any maiming our bodily harm would get you disqualified.

Chiron blew the whistle and all hell broke loose. Clarisse immediately shoved Jake out of the circle and hurtled herself towards Will, who side stepped at the last second. Tyson then flung himself at Clarisse and they were both knocked out. Nico drove Piper out of the circle with the help of a skeleton warrior.

Daniel then engaged Nico in a fight seeing that he would be somewhat weakened for the moment. Daniel managed to get him pretty close to the edge when Jason who had been flying around this whole time grabbed Nico by his arms and threw him out of the ring. Jason then collapsed.

Daniel made sure Jason was fine than stood by his guards, obviously repaying the favor. Connor easily pushed Arthur out then went to knock out Will.

"Hey," Percy said coming to sit next to me on the bleachers.

"Hiya," I responded.

"Pretty cool battle," He said dryly. I looked around to make sure nobody was paying attention to what we were saying.

"Listen Seaweed brain, don't try to play me like that. I know something's going on so you better just tell me because believe me, I _will _find out with or without you."

"I can't tell you right now, I will later. When there aren't so many people around." He muttered.

I nodded, happy with this agreement.

When I looked back up at the battle I saw that Will had pushed Connor out and now was about to take out Jason when Daniel stopped him. The element of surprise allowed Daniel to overcome will and shove him out of the circle.

It was obvious to everyone Thalia would come out the victor. She had been playing it cool the whole time just waiting for this moment. Daniel sprinted over to Jason and pushed him past the boundary line. Then while his back was turned Thalia sent him flying with a nicely planted roundhouse kick.

That was it, the battle was over.

"OK everyone," Chiron began. "First place goes to Thalia, second place to the Athena cabin, and third place to Jason. Very well done all of you. Now if you would all converge into the dining pavilion for lunch-" A scream interrupted him. It seemed to be coming from the big house. Every camper immediately took off and ran towards there.

Ok so were back from hiatus on this.

We promise we'll post a chapter every week. They'll probably be longer than this.

Review please if anyone's reading this..

LOVE YOU ALL (:


End file.
